1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to liquid crystal displaying technologies, and particularly to a liquid crystal display device and liquid crystal display panel based on three-dimensional transistor thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, a liquid crystal display panel based on three-dimensional transistor refers to a liquid crystal display panel in which the number of gate circuits is increased and the number of source circuits is decreased correspondingly. A liquid crystal display panel based on three-dimensional transistor of the related art is shown in FIG. 1. The liquid crystal display panel based on three-dimensional transistor as shown in FIG. 1 includes an array substrate 10, a printed circuit board 20, and a COF (Chip on Film) 30 with an integrated circuit. The COF 30 is attached between the array substrate 10 and the printed circuit board 20. Since there is only one COF 30 attached between the array substrate 10 and the printed circuit board 20, and lines of the COF 30 are crowded and a width of each line only ranges from 20 um to 30 um, the lines of the COF 30 are easy to be damaged when the COF 30 is under gravity of the printed circuit board 20. Therefore, the yield rate of the quality of the liquid crystal display panel based on three-dimensional transistor is greatly decreased.